


Horror Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Horror, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server for Halloween 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Horror Recs

### Steve/Bucky Horror Fic Recs

 **Title:** crawl home  
**Why:** There are many types of horror and this one is more scary when you think about what it truly means more than anything. There is also a fic (Stealth Crawl) inspired by this fic that is really great so this is kinda a two for one rec. (with the Nat talk before I like how the second fic portrays Nat)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437627>  
**Inspired:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672655>

**Title:** Crowcatcher  
**Why:** In my notes I have written horror fairytale and I can't describe it better than that.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058950/>

**Title:** Dark Star  
**Why:** This one is probably one of the scariest horror fics I've ever read, it reminds me of the horror game SOMA but in space. It is still a wip but still worth a read anyway and it doesn't feel like it's unfinished more like “dun dun dunnn! now you have to wait for the next installment”. (Lots of possible triggers in this fic but the one to really take note of is the body horror)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054602/>

**Title:** Even as a shadow  
**Why:** This is a subtle type of horror sneaks up on you as you read it and sinks deeper into you the further you go. It gradually gets more and more unsettling, and sadder, and I love it because it's beautiful and quietly terrifying in a way I find difficult to properly articulate. It calls out to something lonely inside me, yet somehow has this undercurrent of hope. It's lovely.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553526>

**Title:** For I have loved you with a heart of smoke  
**Why:** if you want something that plays with horror tropes but isn't actually scary/upsetting–I just reviewed comments and people mostly got a “creepy but sweet” vibe  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385128>

**Title:** From the pain I have been frozen into (I beg to be free)  
**Why:** This was just posted for Stucky Scary Bang, psychological horror, extremely well done! It's not tagged but there's MCD, no happy ending. One you need to re-read a few times to find all the hints and gems.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348556>

**Title:** If a Train Leaves the Station at 60 mph, How Fast will Bucky Barnes Fall in Love with Steve Rogers?  
**Why:** Part sweet high school romance, part gripping psychological horror, with a truly creepy villain  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838462>

**Title:** in a tomb by the sounding sea  
**Why:** Creepy and unsettling  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296830>

**Title:** Reliquary  
**Why:** Horror fluff! Without spoiling the fic i'll just say that it is so fluffy and so sweet i could read another 100k words of Eldritch!Steve and still never have enough. NOTE: There is some mistreatment of the Winter Soldier by Hydra, some gore, and the collecting of teeth if that might be an issue for anyone.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430545>

**Title:** Salt Water  
**Why:** Both a horror story and a ghost story, it has a bit of a different take as it has it's the Asset that is haunted. It's well written and the pacing just makes it scarier, if you want the unhappy ending just read chapter one but if you don't read chapter two too.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425718/>

**Title:** Shoeless Joe and the Sunshine Kid  
**Why:** The whole fic is suffused with a creeping sense of dread, and the feeling that something isn't quite right  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414678>  
**Podfic:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320231>

**Title:** “Steve”/32557  
**Why:** A scary but also sad horror story. Heed the tags  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289080>

### Bonus: Horror Fic Recs for Other Fandoms

Including Supernatural, Harry Potter, Tolkien, and The Martian

 **Title:** Bring Up the Deep  
**Why:** Supernatural, Dean/Castiel. This is so damn excellent that I can't even begin to explain it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980990>

**Title:** A Complete Kingdom  
**Why:** Supernatural, Dean/Castiel. A horror fic that decimated me  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199629/>

**Title:** Dark Episodes  
**Why:** The Hobbit horror  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477715/>

**Title:** Man-eaters of Kumaon  
**Why:** Set during Lupin's Lost Years, this atmospheric Harry Potter fic (past Remus/Sirius) has him tracking down a man-eating supernatural beastie in India. It has some really tense and creepy scenes  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319/>

**Title:** One Shot  
**Why:** A classic Supernatural gen fic that was originally posted in the hiatus after season one and still packs a wallop  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349374>

**Title:** our bones only ache while the flesh is on them  
**Why:** LOTR horror  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544568>

**Title:** Spider Bites on All Your Lovers  
**Why:** Supernatural, Dean/Crossroads Demon. This one's psychological horror, warning for mega dub-con/technical but unwitting non-con  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283>

**Title:** Who Reaps a Human Harvest in Alien Fields  
**Why:** As long as I'm thinking about horror, here's one from The Martian fandom that creeped the hell out of me (bonus Ares3some, so there's a Seb connection)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463932>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
